


Q

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Shoyo's smile widened even further. "Happy Valentine's day, Kageyama! I was wondering if-""Happy Valentine's day, Iwaizumi-san!" Little Tobio grinned.Kageyama is terrified of rejection. Locking up his heart had been his best idea yet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Q

"Kageyama!" 

As loud and brash as usual, Hinata's voice pierced through Tobio's quiet, peaceful atmosphere like bullets going through flimsy glass. He gave a small sigh, setting his milk box down onto the table and glancing over to his somewhat bubbly friend. 

A brow raised, a rather unimpressed expression accompanying it as he regarded Hinata. "Yes?" Kageyama drawled, sitting up a little straighter on the bench. 

Hinata was shuffling, his hands clutching something behind his back, and his eyes were downcast. Odd, at least for the short ginger. Shoyo was usually oozing confidence and vigor wherever he went, so this shy, nervous version of him had Kageyama just a little worried. Not worried enough that he'd start assuming Hinata was dying or something, but still concerned nonetheless. 

Hinata took a deep breath, glancing upwards again, so he and Kageyama had a strong, rather intense locked gaze. A small smile was pulling at the ginger's lips. He was practically overflowing with nerves as he shoved a pink envelope and a poorly wrapped box towards Tobio. 

A hesitant expression morphed into something more confident, and Shoyo's smile widened even further. "Happy Valentine's day, Kageyama! I was wondering if-" 

Kageyama was frozen. 

_"Happy Valentine's day, Iwaizumi-san!" Little Tobio grinned, his small fingers clutching onto a handmade card and a poorly wrapped box of sweets. A warm, tender expression covered his face as he stared up at Iwaizumi, all chubby-cheeked and starry-eyed._

_Kageyama had been looking up to Hajime for a few years now, ever since he'd started middle school, and that slight obsession with his senpai had morphed into a small crush. Small crush, morphing into a massive desire that almost threatened to overcome the short setter._

_Tobio was practically infatuated with the older boy, his heart almost stopping each time Iwaizumi would even look at him, thumping so hard that it almost escaped his chest. Sometimes, Kageyama even felt as if he was choking on the butterflies that had infested his stomach like bees to a hive. This fixation to Hajime felt like liquid adrenaline constantly dripping into his bloodstream – just enough to excite him. Kageyama knew that he was addicted._

_Each and every part of Iwaizumi left Kageyama, a blushing mess at just the mere thought. Hearing his voice made Tobio's heart flutter; seeing him play made the raven-head feel lighter than air, and being around Hajime had the boy turning into goop._

_It really had just been a crush at the start, just an infatuation that Kageyama couldn't seem to get rid of. Perhaps it was only because of his volleyball skills; the setter had mused to himself once a long time ago. But now he knew the truth; it simply wasn't just a crush. Tobio loved Hajime with a passion hotter than a thousand suns burning at once, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Iwaizumi stared down towards Kageyama, his gaze flicking between the boy's hopeful expression and the card and present clutched tightly in his small fists. The older boy's chest ached painfully, and his stomach gave a lurch._

_"Kageyama.." He started softly, his gaze flicking over towards where he could see Oikawa, staring on with a rather cold stare._

_Tobio perked up considerably, rocking back on his heels for a moment before nodding vigorously. "Yes, Iwaizumi-san?" He asked curiously, top teeth biting down into a plush lower lip after a brief flash of nerves._

_A sinking feeling was cooling Kageyama's veins like ice._

_Hajime flashed a sad smile, aching all over as he gently pushed the offered gifts back into Tobio's clothed chest. A soft breath rolled past the taller boy's lips as he nodded. "I'm sorry, Kageyama, I just... I don't feel the same way." Iwaizumi nodded after speaking, closing his eyes for a moment._

_Iwaizumi, as selfish as it was, didn't want to see the heartbreak that was sure to be filling the young boy's expression and gaze._

_Kageyama felt as if his world had stopped turning as Iwaizumi pushed the presents back and turned away, beginning to walk off. What? But Kageyama had thought... he'd thought that Iwaizumi-san would accept his offerings. Had they not been good enough? Was there something else that Tobio could have given to him? Flowers, perhaps?_

_"Iwaizumi-san!" He called out desperately, chubby fingers clutching onto the gifts._

_Hajime didn't even turn back._

_Tobio felt like he was going to throw up everything he'd eaten that morning, and he didn't bother to spare a glance to anyone else as he fled from the almost silent hall. The feeling of rejection was red-hot and all-consuming as Kageyama collapsed into the shared locker room. Where had he gone wrong?_

_A harsh sob bubbled past the young boy's lips, and he curled inwards slightly, desperately wanting a hint of comfort even if it was just from himself. He'd put so much thought into his card for Iwaizumi and had saved up just enough to buy him the sweets. If Kageyama had known that Hajime had wanted something else, then he would have saved up more. He would have!_

_Fat droplets of salty water poured down Tobio's plump cheeks in massive waves, staining his shirt with wet splotches. A rippling ache was overcoming the raven-head's quivering and choking form. Everything was hurting, and Tobio felt as if his breath was being forcefully taken from his delicate lungs._

_Kageyama didn't want to love ever again if the pain of rejection hurt this badly._

__

"Kageyama?" There was Hinata's voice again, snapping Kageyama out of the memories he was still plagued with, even to this day. 

The setter blinked a little, moving almost subconsciously to rub at his chest, and he nodded towards Hinata. A part of him wanted to wipe away at the hopeful expression Shoyo was wearing. Kageyama felt sick. 

"I'm sorry, Hinata..." Tobio started slowly, standing up and gently pushing the offered gifts back into the ginger's clothed chest. Kageyama didn't want to do this. He didn't want to reject his friend, but he was too scared of going through another rejection; another lost friendship and relationship, that he'd instead break everyone else's hearts now. 

Hinata's breath hitched, but the raven head forced himself to ignore it for the sake of his own heart. 

"I just don't feel the same way." 

Kageyama didn't bother looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
